


peter parker needs a home.

by turtle_bean



Series: there's no place like home [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (which is easier said than done), Adopted Peter Parker, BAMF Amy Santiago, BAMF Jake Peralta, BAMF Peter Parker, Bisexual Jake Peralta, Bisexual Peter Parker, Crossover, Dad Jake Peralta, Domestic Fluff, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Genius Peter Parker, Homeless Peter Parker, Homelessness, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Intern Peter Parker, Interns & Internships, Jake Peralta Is a Good Bro, Jake peralta is a fanboy, Legal Inaccuracies, Lots of Inaccuracies, Medical Inaccuracies, Minor Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti, Mom Amy Santiago, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parents Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Homeless, Peter Parker is a Genius, Poor Peter Parker, Protective Amy Santiago, Protective Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz & Amy Santiago Friendship, Rosa Diaz Has Feelings (Brooklyn Nine-Nine), Soft Rosa Diaz (Brooklyn Nine-Nine), Stark Industries Employee Peter Parker, THIS IS ACTUALLY PLANNED OUT I JUST HAVE TO WRITE WHAT I PLANNED AND REMEMBER TO POST, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, With A Twist, Work In Progress, amy santiago has anxiety, amy santiago has panic attacks, at some point, brooklyn 99/spiderman crossover, eventually, fanboy jake peralta, irondad will be in this eventually i swear, jake peralta and amy santiago give a hug, no beta we die like gladiators, peter has a real stark industries internship, peter may be a genius but i sure am not, soft jake peralta, sometimes i forget that the mcu is such a bigger fandom than b99, the g-hive (brooklyn-99), theres nO tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_bean/pseuds/turtle_bean
Summary: when may dies and peter is fed up with his shitty foster homes, he runs away.---amy santiago and jake peralta are tasked with the assignment to figure out spider-man's identity after he begins patrolling in brooklyn.---featuring: homeless peter parker, irondad (eventually), fanboy jake peralta, and a b99/spider-man crossover.disclaimer: i do not own the marvel universe or the brooklyn 99 characters. credit for peter parker + the avengers + friends goes to marvel, and b99 goes to nbc??
Relationships: Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Amy Santiago & Tony Stark, Ben Parker & Jake Peralta, Gina Linetti & Peter Parker, Jake Peralta & Tony Stark, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker & Amy Santiago, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Brooklyn Nine-Nine Squad, Peter Parker & Jake Peralta, Peter Parker & Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti, amy santiago & avengers team, jake peralta & avengers team
Series: there's no place like home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180766
Comments: 43
Kudos: 308





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first time writing any fandoms other than spider-man, so the brooklyn-99 characters may be slightly ooc. i watched all 7 seasons 3 times though, so im kind of obsessed :))  
> i have this fic planned out, it should be about (edit: 2/23/21) **21** chapters, and ill try to post a chapter once a week.  
> enjoy!

Peter rubbed his fingers together and blew on them, trying to warm himself up. 

He thought for a second about warm showers, thought for a second about burnt lasagna and loving embraces from Aunt May. A salty tear slipped down his cheek, and he quickly wiped it away. 

He was Spider-Man. Superheroes didn’t cry. 

But it was so cold. So, so, so cold, and all Peter wanted was a little bit of warmth. “Hey, kid!” Someone screamed. “Get home, it’s late.” 

Peter nodded meekly at the man and skulked off to his alleyway. Home. What was ‘home?’ Home is a place where you’re safe, where you can be yourself, where you can laugh. Home was Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Peter’s home was dead. 

Sighing, Peter decided that a visit ‘home’ might do him some good, so he walked the few blocks to the cemetery. 

“Hi, Uncle Ben,” Peter said, sitting down next to the grave. “I miss you. I think I say that every time I visit, but I really, really miss you.” Peter sniffled. “Why did you do it? Why – why did you have to save me? I should have – I should have died instead of you, I think. It would have been better.” 

After a few stubborn tears flew down Peter’s cheeks, Peter angrily wiped them away and moved onto his aunt’s grave. “Hi, May. There was a fire last night while I was patrolling – I saved everyone, don’t worry. Anyway, apparently someone started the fire by burning a batch of cookies. That just reminded me of you, I guess.” 

Peter heard the familiar sound of police sirens. “Well, that’s Spider-Man's cue.” He lingered in front of the graves for a few more minutes before ducking behind a bush and changing into his suit. 

It wasn’t much. It was a hoodie, sweatpants, and socks, basically. 

But Peter wasn’t a billionaire, didn’t have access to any state-of-the-art labs, so this was the best he could do, and damn it, he was proud of it. 

After helping out with a hostage situation, Peter swung through the city, waving every now and again to passing New Yorkers. It was weird, being in Brooklyn now. He had wanted to stay in Queens so, so badly, but he knew that there was a much better chance of being recognized and sent back to CPS over there, so he resigned himself to Captain America’s borough. 

“Give me all of your cash!” A man screamed, his shaky hand holding a gun to another man’s temple. 

“One - one second,” the man said, fumbling over his words, his hands shaking. “I - I just – I need a moment. I’ll give you anything.” 

Peter crept behind the armed man and put his finger to his lips as the second man’s eyes widened. Then, he covered the man with a gun’s eyes cheekily and said, “Guess who?” 

The man didn’t appear to want to play guessing games, because he immediately swiveled around and shot at Peter. Peter dodged the first bullet and webbed up the man, but just missed the second. Maybe if he had eaten more than an energy bar and an apple today, he’d have been able to dodge that one too. 

“Ah, fuck,” Peter muttered, touching his fingers to the wound in his leg. 

“S-Spider-Man?” Man #2 asked. “Are you okay?” 

Peter shrugged. “Are any of us? I just need to dig this bullet out before I heal over it. That happened once, it was terrible.” 

Peter groaned as he sat down in the alleyway and, using his fingers, began poking through the wound, searching for the bullet. 

“Fuck,” he muttered. “You don’t happen to have any tweezers, do you?” 

“Oh, I do, actually!” The man exclaimed, eagerly searching through his bag and passing a pair of tweezers to Peter. 

“Wow, thanks!” Now armed with the tweezers, Peter made another journey back into his bullet hole, and this time came back successful. “All better!” Peter exclaimed, throwing a web over it to stop the bleeding. “This will heal by... ugh, probably next week. This sucks.” 

The man gazed in wonder at the bullet in Peter’s hand. “Do you want this?” Peter asked curiously. “I mean, you saved my life and all. Well, saved me from a lot of pain at least. Kind of a weird souvenir, but, whatever.” 

“T-T-Thank you.” The man took the bullet reverently. “Can I get you anything? In – In thanks?” 

Peter hated – HATED – taking things from New Yorkers, but he couldn’t save them if he was out of commission for an ENTIRE WEEK because his healing factor was slowed, due to malnutrition. Peter scratched his head sheepishly. 

“I really hate to ask, but, er, maybe a small meal? I’m just a bit low on cash, and when I don’t eat enough, it takes forever to heal, and -” 

“Of course!” The man said. “Do - do you have any preferences?” 

Peter thought for a second. “You know what, forget I asked, I’ll be okay.” 

“Are you sure? I really don’t mind.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure. Stay safe!” And with that, Peter thwipped away, really wishing he had taken that meal. 

Changing out of his suit, Peter checked out his food and cash supply. He did some flips and street tricks during the day to earn money, but it was hardly more than a few bucks a day. In total, he had a bowl of instant ramen, two oranges, a can of pasta, and a fast food meal some kind stranger had given him earlier in the day. He also had twenty-three dollars. 

Opting for the meal, Peter inhaled the delicious aroma of chicken nuggets, and all but devoured the entire thing in two minutes. He knew that later he’d regret not conserving, especially since he was in no place to preform for money tomorrow, but at the moment, he really needed that food. 

For a second, his mind drifted to MJ and Ned. God, he was such a shitty friend. The only reason they knew he was alive was because they knew Spider-Man was alive. They had probably tried to contact him – Peter wouldn’t know, he had ditched his phone when he first ran away. 

When he first ran away... 

This was definitely better than foster care. Peter could NOT go back to foster care – absolutely not, never. He had been through five homes – each shittier than the last – when he decided that he would be happier on the streets. And he was. 

He wasn’t happy, but at least he was only hurt as Spider-Man. Being hurt as Peter Parker hurt in more ways than one. 

Yawning, Peter unscrewed the cap of his water-bottle and took a small sip, before retiring to sleep.


	2. ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jake + amy are assigned a case.  
> disclaimer: i do not own the characters from brooklyn-99, credit goes to nbc??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, this is my first time writing these characters, so im sorry if they're ooc :/

“Seriously, Jake?” Amy said as she organized her new case files. “How many of those videos have you watched by now?” 

Jake set down his phone. “He’s Spider-Man!” Jake explained. “This is for work, now that he moved to Brooklyn. Do you think we’ll get to meet him? God, that’d be so cool. What do you think he’s like? Who -” 

“What are we talking about?” Charles said, poking his head in between Amy and Jake’s, as Amy groaned and moved away. 

“Charles, we’ve talked about this,” said Jake. “And Ames and I are just talking about Spider-Man.” 

“Ooh, the Spiderling. Who do you think he is?” Charles gasped. “Jake. Are you Spider-Man? I can’t believe you didn’t tell me -” 

“Charles, I’m not Spider-Man!” 

“I think he’s dope,” Rosa said. 

“I don’t know, guys,” said Terry. “He could be anyone. What he’s doing is technically illegal.” 

“It doesn’t matter, the point is that he’s helping people. Have you seen crime rates since he showed up? Get your facts straight, Terry.” 

“Yeah, Terry,” said Gina. 

“Yeah, Terry,” Charles yelled. 

“Peralta, Santiago, my office,” Captain Holt said curtly, peeking his head out of his office. 

“Ha, Amy’s in trouble.” Rosa laughed. 

“W-What? How do you know he’s angry at us? How do you know he’s angry at us, Rosa? Rosa. Rosa!” 

“Amy. It’s okay.” Jake rubbed soothing circles on her wrist as he watched the tension leak out of her. 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s chill, I’m chill.” Amy took a deep breath and marched over to Captain Holt’s office. 

“Santiago, Peralta, I have an assignment for you.” 

“Ha! I knew I wasn’t in trouble!” Amy pumped her fist in the air and then sobered as she saw Captain Holt looking carefully at her. “S-Sorry, sir.” 

“Yes, well, the commissioner of the NYPD is very interested in this new vigilante, Spider-” 

“Spider-Man.” Jake cut in excitedly, grinning. “It’s Spider-Man.” 

“Yes, Spider-Man. Now that he has begun making appearances in Brooklyn, the Commissioner asked all Brooklyn precincts to keep an eye out for his identity, and a few precincts specifically to put a few detectives on this case.” 

“Oh my god,” Jake muttered under his breath. “This is the best day of my life.” 

Amy gave him a look. 

“I mean, besides our first date. And our second date. And when we got engaged. And our wedding. And our third date. And -” 

“I get it, Jake.” Amy sighed. 

“I am aware of your... interest... in the vigilante, and I know that you two have requested to work more cases together, so I decided to assign this to you. It is top priority, because ever since Spider-Man arrived in Brooklyn, crime rates have gone way down.” 

Jake nodded and bounced his leg up and down. “And what happens once we figure it out?” 

Captain Holt looked at him. “Peralta, there is a strong chance that you will not solve this case. No Queens detectives were able to. He seems to move all over, they couldn’t find a pattern, and his sudden relocation to Brooklyn doesn’t make sense, either. Besides, he’s shrugged off every detective so far. On the off chance that you do uncover his identity, you will reveal it only to me and the Commissioner, so that we can work out an agreement for his technically illegal activities.” 

Jake was practically vibrating with excitement, and Amy was looking softly at her husband. “We’ll do it, sir,” she said. 

“Great. I expect a progress report to the team on Thursday. Dismissed.” 

After leaving Captain Holt’s office, Jake immediately said, “Guess who just landed the coolest case ever?” 

“You did!” Charles said, running to his friend. “Tell me everything. Does the suspect have a cool name? Is the victim famous? A string of gory serial murders?” 

“Even better! Amy and I are getting paid for trying to find out Spider-Man's identity!” 

“Nice,” Gina said, not looking up from her phone. 

“How are you going to do it?” Asked Terry. 

“Well, we haven’t gotten that far yet-” Amy began, but Jake cut her off. 

“I have so many ideas, I’ve been planning for this moment for so long.” 

“O-Or, I guess – we have?” 

Jake stroked his chin and looked off into the distance. “My entire life has been building up to this one moment.” 

As Jake and Amy started putting together their case file, Gina walked over. 

“I want in,” she said. “My G-Hive would go insane for Gina and Spidey content.” 

“Gina, this is an open investigation. Once again, you’re not a detective.” 

“Okay, Amy, you need to stop sticking your nose down at me. Just because I didn’t go to Police Academy doesn’t mean I’m any less qualified to hold a gun and chase down Spider-Man with you.” 

Jake stared at her. “Actually, that’s exactly what it means.” 

“Fair point, Jake. But, still, let me help! I can be helpful!” 

“Let her help or I’ll cut you,” Rosa called out from her desk, not looking up from her computer. 

“Alright, looks like Gina’s helping,” Jake said. 

“Okay, so I was thinking, Spider-Man has enhanced hearing, right? So what if once he’s in hearing range, you make some really loud noise or something, and then he’s all confused, and then we get him. Yeah?” Gina nodded in response to herself. 

“That’s...actually smart.” Jake said, looking at Gina. 

“We’d need a frequency that normal humans can’t hear,” Amy said. “And we don’t want to permanently harm him or anything, either.” 

“Ooh!” Gina said. “Can I be the distraction? I can make my hairspray fire balls! Alright, I’m doing it, great talking to you.” Gina ruffled Jake’s hair and left. 

“Well then,” Jake said. “I guess we have our plan?”


	3. iii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter gets an internship at stark industries!  
> disclaimer: i do not own the universe or the characters that i use in this fic, credit goes to marvel here.

Peter groaned as he woke up to the sunlight streaming in through the window of his abandoned warehouse. He tested his leg, and found that it was still incredibly sore. 

“Great,” he muttered, grabbing his old crutches from when he broke his leg when he was ten. 

He didn’t really know what to do. Normally, during the day, he’d do flips for money. He knew that it was because of the spider bite that he could do those flips, but he decided that, since it was a dire situation, it was fair game. 

Crutching through the windy streets, Peter sighed, and decided to head to the library. The library was warm and cozy, and as long as he didn’t use his library card to check out any books, there shouldn’t be a problem. 

Pulling his hoodie over his head, Peter entered the library and made a beeline for the beanbags. They were probably extremely germy, but as Peter sank himself into the fabric and soaked up the warmth of the library, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

After curling up with a science textbook for an hour or so, Peter decided to log onto his e-mail account. He cringed with guilt as he saw e-mail, after e-mail, after e-mail from Ned, MJ, and the acadec team. It was safer for him to distance himself from them, though. They shouldn’t be dragged into this mess just because Peter couldn’t take a punch. 

(A punch from his foster parents) 

(And then a lot more punches.) 

Scrolling past those e-mails, Peter let out an involuntary gasp. He had applied to the Stark Internship program on a whim, back when he was in foster care, and, apparently, he had gotten in. 

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the e-mail was only dated from yesterday, and that he hadn’t missed his chance. He would be working in the lower intern labs, he would have to follow all of SIs rules, and he would start on Wednesday. Fuck. It was Wednesday. 

Quickly exiting his account, Peter hopped onto the bus and eagerly waited for his stop. Being late would be a bad first impression, but Peter figured that his hard work would make up for it. And then, a realization: how did he get the internship? 

Peter furrowed his brow. That didn’t make sense. No way would a background check not have picked up on the small detail that was ‘Peter Benjamin Parker currently happens to be missing.’ That was really, really strange. Whatever. 

Finally, the train reached Peter’s stop, and he eagerly crutched off of the train and entered Avengers Tower. 

“Um, hello?” Peter said to the receptionist. “I’m here for my internship?” 

“Name, please, sweetie?” 

“Peter. Peter Parker.” 

The receptionist clacked on her keyboard and smiled warmly. “Yes, Peter Parker, I have you in my records. Shouldn’t you be in school?” 

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK. “Um, I had a doctor’s appointment for my leg, so my guardians didn’t make me go.” 

“Ah. Very well, let me show you to the lab.” 

Peter grinned at her acceptance of his half-assed excuse, and followed her into the elevator. 

“Hello, Mr. Parker, I am FRIDAY, Boss’s AI.” 

The receptionist gawked. “U-Uh, how are you doing that?” 

“Doing what?” Peter asked. 

“FRIDAY only talks to people with Alpha access – like the Avengers and the Stark family.” 

“What? I’m just an intern?” Peter furrowed his brow. Could Mr. Stark have found out his identity? Was the internship just a ruse? 

“Apologies for the confusion. Boss hand-picked Mr. Parker and was amazed by his intellect, as was I, so he has been made an exception.” 

“Wow, that’s quite an accomplishment.” 

Peter was still very confused, but he followed the receptionist out of the elevator, and his jaw dropped when he saw his new workspace. The receptionist pushed a piece of thick plastic into his hand. 

“This is your access pass. When you come in for your internship, enter the elevator that I led you through, and FRIDAY will automatically take you here. Then, swipe your card when you begin your work and swipe it when you end, so we can accurately log your work hours.” 

Peter nodded eagerly, still amazed by the high-tech lab. 

“Hi, my name is Andrew, and I’m the Lab Head for this lab. You’re Peter Parker, yes?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Oh, no need to be so formal here, you can just call me Drew like everyone else.” 

“O-okay, Drew?” 

Drew smiled and then proceeded to tell Peter all of the information he had to know - the rules, lab safety, and what to do in the event of an emergency. 

“Your workspace is right over there, you can go get started on your first assignment, which should take you a week or two.” 

Peter rolled up his sleeves, determined to complete the assignment as best as he could. It ended up being quite simple, just a fixing a few glitches on the latest Stark Phone Prototype, and Peter passed his code along to Drew an hour later. 

“Uh, I finished, sir.” 

“Are you sure? We wanted you to fix all of the bugs, not just one.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Drew looked suspicious, but his gaze turned into astonishment as he looked through Peter’s code. “Y-You did this? How did... how did you do this?” 

“I don’t know, I’m a fast typer? My friend really likes coding, so I learned a bit from him.” 

“Wow. Um, okay, I’ll try to find you something to do, in the meanwhile, you can catch up on school work?” 

Peter heard a loud groan. 

“I can’t figure out this fucking equation!” The woman screamed, putting her head in her hands and throwing a large gulp of coffee down her throat. 

Peter crutched over and peered down at her computer, looking over her shoulder. 

“Sorry, kid, but this is complex stuff, I don’t think -” 

“You need to cancel out the negatives, and you missed an exponent over there, and your coefficient here should be 3 instead of 2.” 

The woman gaped at him, looked at her computer, made the changes, and gaped at him again. 

“How did you do that?” 

Peter shrugged. “I’m good at science?” 

Drew grinned. “Well, Peter, how about you help us out around here while I try to find something for you to work on?” 

“Sure, Mr. Drew!” 

The next three hours of his internship consisted of him checking over his co-interns' mistakes, them being surprised and ‘eternally grateful,’ and him contributing genius ideas to all of the ongoing projects. 

“Wow, Peter,” Drew said as Peter began to leave the lab. “You’re an incredible addition to our team. Thanks for working with us.” 

Peter grinned and felt the ice around his hardened heart melt a little. He hadn’t been praised as Peter Parker in a long time. 

“Thanks for having me,” he said, and he left with a giant grin on his face.


	4. iv.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jake + amy try to track down spider-man, and peter gets some money. 
> 
> \--
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own either of these franchises, credit goes to marvel/nbc??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha,,,,, hey,, remember me?   
> also, when i said there would be regular updates? i definitely lied. super irregular updates, most likely, sorry about that.   
> i apologize for the b99 cast, im not used to writing them so they're pretty ooc, whoops.  
> all of the chapters will probably be short, until i introduce the avengers, because, like i keep saying, i really dont know how to write the b99 cast, but im t r y i n g.  
> finally, just,, ignore,,,, any of the inaccuracies that happen at the bank. i get that a bank teller probably would not do what my bank teller does, but shhhh.  
> oh, and im not abandoning this, ive actually had this chapter written for forever and i just,, uh,,, forgot about it,,, i also have part of the next chapter written, apparently, which ill hopefully get done by next week, and who knows what will happen from there.   
> anyway! enjoy! if you're still here, thanks for sticking with me!

Amy and Jake decided that, before they went to drastic measures like Gina’s idea, they would attempt to talk to him like a civilized human being (spider-being?) and explain to him the situation. 

“Ugh!” Amy said, banging her head on the steering wheel. “How does he do it?” 

Jake grinned. “He’s awesome, that’s how.” 

“It should be impossible. We’re detectives. He shouldn’t be able to ditch us so quickly.” 

“Maybe he has some sort of way to know that we’re following him, like a drone or something.” 

Amy shrugged. “This just seems hopeless.” 

“Nuh-uh, Amy, don’t give up. Besides, remember, we still have the whole sound thing?” 

“I don’t think that he’ll be eager to cooperate with us after we overload his senses.” 

“Fair point, but we also haven’t given up yet.” 

“You haven’t?” Gina popped up from the backseat, holding a lighter and a can of hairspray. “Because you probably should. I’m ready for my part.” 

“Gina. Put the hairspray down. We’re not doing that yet.” 

Gina groaned and draped herself across the seat dramatically. “This so boring. You guys are boring. _Boring_." 

“Thanks, Gina,” Amy said with a sigh, focusing her attention on attempting to locate the masked vigilante. All of a sudden, a blur of red and blue swept across their plane of vision. 

Amy slammed open the car door and began chasing him, Jake hot on her feet. They ran as Spider-Man swung from building to building, and eventually he landed in front of a mugger. 

“Hey, man,” Spider-Man said. 

The mugger immediately turned around and stepped forward shakily with his untrained hand brandishing a knife, but Spider-Man expertly dodged the attack and webbed him up. 

Before Amy and Jake could even open their mouths, Spider-Man tensed and webbed away. 

“Damn it!” Jake screamed, kicking at the ground. 

“Are you guys going to take me in?” The mugger asked from his perch on the wall. 

“Ugh, we have to wait for those webs to dissolve. Jake, I think tomorrow night we’ll just have to go with Gina’s idea.” 

Jake ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t want to hurt him though, you know? He’s just trying to do good. He seems pretty young, too.” 

“Jake, if you don’t think we can do this -” 

“No, no, we’ll do Gina’s idea tomorrow.” 

\--- 

Peter groaned as he webbed up the mugger. His spidey-sense had been constantly saying: _**SOMEONE IS WATCHING, SOMEONE IS WATCHING**_ , and even after he ditched them time after time, they continued to find him again. 

He ran off before whoever his follower was could catch him, and quickly changed into civilian clothes. Thankfully, the _**DANGER DANGER DANGER**_ stopped, so Peter took a deep breath. 

Hopefully the follower was just a fan or someone, and not someone hell-bent on destroying Spider-Man or something. 

Peter yawned and checked out his bullet wound. He had been generous with his meal portions, and after five days, it had healed to a satisfactory amount, but it was still sore. 

As he began walking back to his apartment, he felt someone slip something into his pocket. Immediately on edge, Peter emptied his pockets, but his spider-sense hadn’t warned him of it. 

Peter gasped. 

Inside his pocket, there was a $100 bill. 

That definitely hadn’t been there before. Peter ran off to attempt to find the man. He had probably given him that bill by accident; nobody just handed over a hundred dollars. 

Unfortunately, the man was gone. 

“Damn it,” Peter muttered, looking distastefully at the bill. Nobody would accept a $100 bill from a dirty kid, anyway. 

He rubbed his hands against his arms, trying to warm himself up, and decided to head over to the bank to attempt to exchange for some smaller bills. 

“Hi,” Peter said cautiously, smiling softly at the manicured woman. “Can I exchange a bill?” 

“Did you steal it?” The woman asked distastefully, looking disgusted by Peter’s company. 

“No, ma’am.” Peter slid the bill over. 

“Fine.” The woman smoothed the ripples out of the bill and handed over a few twenties. “You’re welcome,” she said. “This is coming from my personal wallet.” 

“W-Wow, thank you so much, ma’am, I really appreciate it!” Grinning, Peter clutched his five bills and made his way to the grocery store. 

He loaded rice, frozen vegetables, a few apples and bananas, and a can of beans into his basket, and made his way to checkout eagerly. He couldn’t remember the last time he could afford to make a whole trip to the store. 

All in all, his total came to $25, which he handed over begrudgingly, and he then ate some rice and a banana hungrily. This was nice. He could get used to some semblance of feeling full. Or, at least, not having to deal with constant hunger cramps. 

Inhaling the cool air, Peter grinned despite himself. 

He was going to make it, somehow. 

He would be okay. 

_(Wouldn’t he?)_


	5. v.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jake + amy find spider-man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who suddenly has ~motivation?!~  
> i started writing this because i wanted to read it, but i kind of forgot about it until recently, and now im back with it! so here's another chapter because im really sorry about the wait.  
> also thank you to everyone who has read this, especially if you've left a comment or a kudo, they really make my day. <3  
> enjoy the chapter!

The next night, Amy and Jake were prepared, and  Gina was excited to do her part. 

“Okay, Gina, go,” Amy said, her finger hovering over the sound transmitter.

Grinning, Gina pressed her lighter and sprayed the  hairspray , making fireball after fireball, but no one came.

“Okay, how about you try screaming for help?” Amy asked.

“Ah, someone help me! I’m being attacked! Help!” Gina screamed convincingly. “Damn it. Why the shade,  Spidey ?” Gina asked, shaking her head and checking something on her phone.

“No, this is weird,” Jake said. “Are we sure that he’s okay?”

Amy shot him a concerned look and the pair made their way down the streets of Brooklyn, keeping an eye out for the spider-themed vigilante.

And then, they found him, in a greasy alleyway. He looked half-dead, barely breathing. Blood was gushing out from his gut, and his leg was sticking in the wrong direction.

Amy inhaled sharply. “Shit,” she said, immediately taking him in her arms. “Shit!”

“We can’t take him in like this,” Jake said. “We need to help him first.”

“I know, I know. And he obviously can’t go to the hospital, because then his identity would be out.” Amy bit her lip as she carried him into the squad car.

She threw him into the backseat and immediately began driving to their apartment. “I know first aid. I’ll stitch him up,” she said, immediately turning on Business Mode.

Jake worked on helping Spider-Man sit up.

“Take off his mask to see if he’s breathing,” Amy said, eyes on the road.

“I can’t be the first person to know Spider-Man's -”

“Jake! Do it!”

“Okay, okay.” Jake cringed as he gingerly peeled the mask off of Spider-Man's face. And then he promptly threw up into the garbage.

“Jake?” Amy asked, concerned.

“Fuck, Ames,” Jake said, looking back to the kid. “He’s a fucking child.”

“How much of a child?” She asked uncomfortably.

“Like, I don’t know, 14?”

“Damn it!” Amy said, eyes darting to Jake for a moment. “We can’t take him in!”

Spider-Man began stirring, so Jake redirected his attention to him.

“Hey, kid, you can – er – go to sleep. My wife is going to fix you up, okay?”

The kid groaned softly, but didn’t open his eyes, and Jake exhaled. “What the fuck are we supposed to do?”

The car pulled up at the apartment, and Amy unbuckled her seatbelt, picking up Spider-Man and shielding him with her arms, Jake following her.

“Alright,” Amy said as they entered their apartment. “I need to clean his wounds first, and then I’ll do the stitches.”

Amy bit her lip as she carefully took Peter’s suit off, checking him over, pouring antiseptic over the three stab wounds, and cringing as she had to thread the stitches over the gashes.

“Jake,” she said. “This isn't just a kid. This is definitely a homeless kid.”

Jake  threaded his eyebrows together. “ Homeless kid?”

“He’s extremely malnourished, and he doesn’t look like he’s had a shower in some time…”

Jake exhaled through his nose. “So what do we do with him?”

Amy quickly headed over to their computer as Spider-Man rested, blissfully unaware. After a few minutes, she showed Jake what she had found. “Peter Parker, 16 years old. His parents died when he was three, his uncle when he was thirteen, then his aunt, last year. He was in a group home, then foster care for a bit, and he's been missing for about a month.”

“Parker. Peter Parker?” Jake asked, eyes wide. “That was – that was Ben’s kid.”

“Yeah, it says that Ben Parker was his uncle.”

“I worked with him – Ben Parker. I knew Peter. He was a great kid, liked science a lot. Peter was there when he was shot.”

“Poor kid,” Amy said, looking over at the unconscious mound of child that lay in her guest room. “What else do you know about him?”

“Um, he was just a ball of sunshine, always smiling. He idolized Ben; idolized all of us.” Jake sighed wistfully. “Amy, I can’t just let Ben’s kid back on the streets.”

“What do you want to do?”

Jake was silent for a few moments. “I want to take him in.”

Amy’s jaw dropped open. “I’m not saying no, but do you understand how much work goes into caring for a child? An extremely traumatized child? An extremely traumatized child that apparently swings around the city stopping crime?”

“No! No, but – but I need to try. We have enough saved, and anything would be better than where he’s at right now.” Jake sighed. “Please, Ames. Ben cared so much about Peter. He would do anything for him – he gave up his life for him. I owe it to Ben to take in Peter.”

“Okay,” Amy said eventually. “Here’s the plan. One – we don’t tell  _ anyone  _ about his vigilantism. Anyone.”

“Even -”

“Yes, even Boyle.”

“Babe, you know I can’t keep secrets from Charles!”

Amy crossed her arms. “You need to, Jake. Charles can’t keep a secret from  _ anyone _ .”

Jake sighed. “Fine. We don’t tell anyone about his vigilantism. What else?”

“Two - we’re upfront with him about everything. He probably won’t trust us at first, so we need to do everything we can to speed up the process of trust.”

“That makes sense.”

“Three - school. You said he’s good at science?”

“Yeah, I remember he had a scholarship to that fancy science school, what was it called...” 

Amy glanced at her computer. “Before he went to the group home, he went to Midtown High School of Science and Technology?”

“Yes!” Jake exclaimed. “That’s it.”

“Okay, well, once we finish up the paperwork, we’ll have to re-register him there. Four – we'll need to establish a curfew. I don’t think he’ll stop being Spider-Man, but we can’t let him out there at all hours of the night, or during school. We also need to figure out a plan for if he ever gets injured, like he was today...” Amy shuddered. “Five - we need to report that we couldn’t catch Spider-Man. No one else could, so it’s entirely plausible that we couldn’t either.”

“It would have been great to rub this in The Vulture’s face, but Peter’s more important.”

“Okay,” Amy said, tucking her hair behind her ears. “Anything I forgot?”

“Not that I can think -”

“Time to make a binder,” Amy said gravely. “I’ll be back soon, honey, text me if he wakes up.” And with that, Amy pecked him on the lips, and headed out the door.

Jake sighed as he left the guest room and draped himself over his bed.

Peter Parker.

The last time he had seen the boy was at Ben’s funeral. There was something different about him that day. Jake had dismissed it as grief, but he could have just  received his powers. 

Smiling slightly, Jake remembered the first time he had met Peter. Jake had just transferred to Ben’s precinct, and he was nervous about making a good first impression. And then, an eleven-year-old bounded right next to him, gave him a wide grin, and asked if he could help. That had been Peter.

As Jake slipped off into his memories, he heard some noise coming from the guest room. Immediately, he jumped off the bed and opened the door to the room. Only, there was no Peter. Just an open window.

_ Shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god it's taking all of my self-control to not throw in the irondad of this fic.


	6. vi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter's pov of last chapter's events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> possible tw: some of peter's thoughts could be read as suicidal?? idk he's just not very concerned about dying

Peter grinned as he swung through the streets. He was full.  _ Full. _ When was the last time that had happened? That morning, he had eaten up most of what was left of his last grocery trip, but he still had a solid amount of money left, and he was feeling... better than he had felt in a while.

Of course, he wouldn’t describe his feeling as ‘good.’ He hadn’t felt ‘good’ since May had been alive. Maybe even since Ben had been alive. 

But there was no point in dwelling on the past, right? No reason to ruin a perfectly good patrol.

With these thoughts in mind, Peter began his patrol, helping out where he could, not really doing anything big.

Until he heard the sound of gunshots. Gunshots meant death.  _ (Gunshots meant the loss of Uncle Bens.) _

Swinging as fast as he could manage, Peter landed in a warehouse, and he stretched his hearing to hear past the thick walls.

“Hand it over or I’ll blow your brains out.”

“Hey -”

“Don’t fucking test me!”

Peter blew through the warehouse, and at least fifteen guns trained on him.

“Aw man, am I late to the party?”

And with that, the fight began. Peter wasn’t entirely sure what was happening at the warehouse, but it was certainly shady, and considering the fact that they were currently shooting at him, it was illegal.

After a few minutes of struggle, Peter was pretty sure that he had got all of the guns away, but while he was distracted, searching for any he missed, the leader pulled out a knife and proceeded to stab Peter three times. 

Peter quickly webbed the man to the wall, and he thought that he did pretty well finishing up the fight, what with his imminent death, and once everyone was secured, he assessed his injuries.

Three stab wounds to the gut.

Extreme loss of blood.

He had also twisted his leg the wrong way during the fight.

Oh, well. He would die. There were worse things.

Peter decided that if he was to die, it wouldn’t be in this dingy, sketchy warehouse, so after he managed to call the police and tip them off about the warehouse, he began hobbling away.

Unfortunately, he had lost a lot of blood, and he wasn’t exactly aware of what he was doing. All his mind knew was that it wanted to get away from the warehouse, so it continued propelling his feet forward as he grew more and more lightheaded.

Eventually, all the dizziness got too much, and he suddenly wasn’t aware of anything anymore.

\--

Pain. __ _ Painpainpainpain _ _ - _

“...kid... sleep...wife...fix you...?”

Peter passed out.

\--

Peter blinked his eyes open, groaning slightly as he felt the discomfort in his gut. Huh. He was alive. That was strange. Another strange thing – he was inside.

Fuck. He was inside.

Someone had taken him.

And he wasn’t wearing his mask.

Peter immediately sprang into action to assess his surroundings. He wasn’t in a hospital, that much was clear. He didn’t appear to be in any immediate danger, either. His best guess was that some good  Samaritan found him bleeding out and wanted to help.

God, his identity could be public already.

Only one way to find out.

Peter wasn’t going to stay here any longer, wasn’t going to give anything about himself away. He needed to  **_ get out _ ** , even though his spidey-sense was being relatively quiet, and so he did.

Ignoring his pain, Peter pried open the window and threw himself into the early morning air.

Better.

Now, where to go from here?

Nobody appeared to recognize him, so his identity was still secure, besides whoever had brought him to that apartment. But Peter had no idea who had brought him to that apartment.

Okay. This was okay. Peter could work with this.

After taking a few deep breaths, Peter started walking. He didn’t know where he was going, but it was Away From Here, and that was enough.

He kept walking, and kept walking, and kept walking, and apparently he had walked over to Manhattan, because Avengers Tower was right in front of his face.

Huh.

Well, might as well log on a few early hours for his internship. Peter was fairly sure that it was a weekend today, so he would be able to stay and work. Perfect.

Before he headed in, he checked out his reflection in the mirror. He looked a little roughed up, but no one could really see his major injuries, so he decided to enter.

“Hello, ma’am!” Peter said to the receptionist, mustering as much fake cheerfulness as he could. The receptionist gave him a warm smile, and Peter headed over to the elevator.

“Good morning, Mr. Parker. I am detecting several serious injuries, shall I take you to the Med-Bay?” FRIDAY asked.

“Um,” Peter said. “No thank you.”

“I strongly advise -”

“Seriously, Ms. FRIDAY, I’m really okay!”

FRIDAY didn’t respond, bringing him up to his lab, clearly disapproving of his actions.

“Peter!” Drew exclaimed, and all of the interns immediately looked up and smiled.

There were various cheers of -

“Mini Genius!”

“Tiny Einstein!”

“Stark Junior!”

etc , and Peter flushed under the praise.

“What are you doing here so early?” Drew asked. “You’re young, you should still have a decent sleep schedule. Besides, you look like shit.”

Peter shrugged. “What’s there for me to do today?”

Drew and the rest of the interns eyed him warily, but Drew handed out his assignment, and Peter went to work quickly, letting his mind drift away from his identity worries and towards science and math and numbers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter, guys,,,, im so excited to write it. also there will probably be a bunch of unnecessary dianetti moments because im weak and i love them. next update ?may? be saturday night?? depends on what i do with my weekend, but im really excited for a) wandavision even though that's irrelevant and b) writing the next update.


	7. vii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jake and amy track peter down. again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back! yet again! i'm going to ~try~ to post once a week, actually this time, but i'm really bad at remembering.  
> also!! i added the chapter prediction!!! i kind of forgot to plan out the mcu (other than spider-man) part, so,,,, my prediction was off earlier, and it should be right now.  
> hopefully.  
> this story will be three parts long, with each part being seven chapters.  
> enjoy this update!!  
> (also, if it wasn't clear, we're back to jake's pov.)

Oh, no. 

This was bad. This was very, very bad.

He hadn’t even started this whole ‘parenting’ thing and he was already failing! In all honesty, though, it was much easier to lose a child than it should be. The kid had been half-dead, Jake hadn’t thought that he would need to watch his every movement!

And, yet.

Jake had two options here.

**Option 1** : Try to find Peter on his own. 

**Option 2** : Swallow his pride and text Amy.

Jake was a detective, and a pretty good one, if he did say so himself. But this wasn’t just a random kid he had lost. This was  _ Ben’s kid _ . This was  _ Spider-Man _ .

And, god, it was bizarre that those two were the same person.

As much as he hated to admit it, he could use Amy’s help here. Peter could have left the city, even be on his way out of the state by now, and that was a lot of ground for one person to cover. After giving the bedroom a once-over to make sure the kid didn’t leave any clues behind, Jake sighed and pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to Amy:  _ hey, babe... so... don’t get mad but  _ _ i _ _ may have lost the kid.  _ She did, in fact get mad, but after he explained the situation to her, she responded with:  _ On my way _ .

While he waited for Amy to arrive, Jake looked through Peter’s Twitter account that Amy had found. It seemed like Peter was a huge Avengers fan, a giant nerd, and a generally bubbly kid. He amused himself looking through the Tweets, most of them  shitposts , conversations with his friends MJ and Ned, or asking some dick named “Flash” to leave him alone.

(On a completely unrelated note, Jake filed that name away for future use.)

Amy arrived about ten minutes later, armed with a binder and a frantic expression. 

“Okay,” she said. “I followed him through CCTV footage and he entered Avengers Tower in Manhattan. Jake,” she said, glaring at him with a stony gaze. “Why the hell did you let him jump to conclusions?”

“Ames, did you see him? I didn’t think he was waking up any time soon!”

Amy sighed. “ _ Fine.  _ We have to figure out what he’s doing at the Tower, though. He wasn’t wearing his mask or his suit, so he must have had a reason to be there as Peter Parker.” Amy sat down at the computer, logged onto the Stark Industries website, and began doing some semi-illegal hacking.

“Um, Amy?” Jake asked. “Do you want to come home one day to find Tony Stark in our apartment after he finds out that you hacked his website? I mean, Tony Stark in our apartment would be  _ toit,  _ but-”

“Shh!” Amy exlaimed. “I’ve got it. He’s an... intern. Huh.”

“What?”

“Well, I’m not doubting that he’s smart enough, but the website says that they only hire college interns. You have to wonder why an exception was made for him. Besides, he’s been homeless for the past few weeks, surely they would have found that.” Amy furrowed her brow and shrugged. “Here’s the plan. I’m guessing Peter has no more clue about what’s going on than we do. So, we’ll give him an out. We’ll pretend to be his parents – which we will be soon, anyway, hopefully – and say that we need to see him immediately. Once we get there, we just have to hope that he’ll play along – for all of our sakes.”

Jake nodded. “Okay, let's try that.”

The couple got in the car and Amy began to drive, Jake nervously bouncing his leg, praying that Peter goes along with it. If he didn’t, Jake didn’t know what he and Amy were going to say to security.

“Hi, yes, I’m Jake Peralta and this is my wife Amy Santiago, we were tasked with finding Spider-Man, who is Peter Parker over there, and we needed to find him again, so we lied about being his parents.”

Flawless. God, Jake couldn’t handle prison again. He definitely couldn’t handle Amy being in prison, too.

“Jake, you’re overthinking this,” Amy said, looking at him softly. “He’ll probably recognize you.”

Jake sagged with relief. That was true. While Peter certainly grew, Jake looked more-or-less the same since they last saw each other, and they had been fairly close. Jake trusted Peter, and he hoped that Peter trusted him.

The car pulled up at the Tower, and Amy found a parking spot a few blocks away (after  searching  for a half hour).

Giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, Amy led  them to the daunting Tower and they entered the lobby. Amy assumed her take-no-shit face and walked up to the receptionist with Jake.

“Hi, we’re here for Peter Parker?”

The receptionist grinned. “I’ve been wanting to meet his parents for the longest time, that boy is simply such a sweetheart. You did a great job raising him, dear.”

The couple glanced at each other uncomfortably, and Amy cleared her throat. “Thank you... so, could we go see him? We have a little surprise.”

“Well,” the receptionist began, but FRIDAY interrupted her.

“Any associates of Peter are welcome in the Tower.”

“The fuck?” The receptionist exclaimed. “...nobody has that power. Only... people with Level 10 access...” Jake raised an eyebrow, but the receptionist regained her composure. “Well, you heard FRIDAY, head on over to that elevator and she’ll take you right to him.”

\--

“This... is... awesome!” Jake exclaimed as the elevator zoomed without any command.

“I don’t know, it’s kind of suspicious. You heard what the receptionist said.” 

The ride was quick, and Jake and Amy soon arrived at a state-of-the-art lab, where many interns were hard at work.

Taking a deep breath, they entered, and Jake walked over to the man who appeared to be in charge.

“Hello, I’m looking for Peter Parker?”

Drew grinned. “Are you his father? Peter is an amazing kid, so incredibly smart. He’s a great addition to our team.”

Jake smiled, a not-exactly-lie, as it wasn't an answer to the man's question.

“He’s right over there,” the man continued, pointing to a boy who was typing on a computer.

Jake nodded, ran his hands through his hair, squeezed Amy’s hand, and walked over to Peter.

“Hey, Peter,” Jake said as non-threateningly as possible.

Peter jumped, scanned the room for the sound, and did a double-take when he saw Jake. 

“D-Detective Jake?”

“Jesus, Peter, for the last time, it’s just Jake.”

Peter responded with a small, sly smile. “W-What are you doing here? I haven’t seen you since... yeah. I’m sorry for not keeping in touch.”

“No, it’s my fault.” At Peter’s disapproving look, he said, “Fine, neither of our faults, okay? Listen. This is Amy,” Jake gestured to her, “my wife. We found you last night.”

Peter’s eyes widened and he lowered his voice to a whisper. “Who have you told?”

“No one, Peter. We’re not planning on telling anyone. We just want to help you. You’re a great kid, you don’t deserve to live on the streets – and  _ do not  _ tell me that you don’t, because I’m not an idiot. Please, let us help you, Peter. If you won’t let me do it for you, let me do it for Ben.”

Peter sniffled at the name and glanced up at Jake and Amy’s genuine expressions.

“O-Okay. I’ll go.”

Amy and Jake grinned at him.

“Here’s our address,” Amy said, writing it down on a slip of paper. “And here’s our phone number. After you’re done at your internship, you can pick up your belongings and head over, call us if you want a ride.”

“I can walk,” Peter said, looking down at his feet shyly.

“I’ve missed you, kiddo,” Jake said, ruffling Peter’s hair playfully, as the boy wrinkled his nose. 

“I’ve missed you, too, Detective Jake. And... thank you. Really.”

**END OF PART I.**


End file.
